Ron's Secret Love
by alwaysginny
Summary: Harry trys to convince Hermione that he doesn't like her, but Ron thinks he's in love with her. Ron really loves someone else but can't bring himself to admit it to anyone..not even himself.
1. Harry finds out

  "Harry, have you seen Ron?" Lavender asked.  "I need to tell him something. It's really important."  
  
         "No, I haven't seen him lately Lavender," said Harry.  
  
         "Oh, well if you see him tell him I love him." Lavendeder started to leave, then realized what she had said. "Oh shucks, I didn't mean to say that out loud Harry."  
  
         "Oh, is that what you were going to tell him?" Asked Harry.  
  
         "If you must know, it was, as a matter of fact." Lavender said, then she looked at Harry pleadingly. "Please don't tell him, I want to tell him myself."  
  
         "I'll just tell him that you want to talk to him, and oh yes, have you seen Hermione    
  
lately.  She wasn't in Herbology and she was supposed to help me plant a jumping Juniper." Harry said, and then thought a bit more and added. "It's just not like her to skip classes either."  
  
         "Ron wasn't in Herbology either was he?" asked Lavender.  
  
         "No, I don't think so, I wonder where he could be."  
  
         "I don't know but, I've got to go right now. If you see him tell him to come talk to me." Said Lavender. "Don't forget."  
  
         "Ok, I won't forget. Bye."  Harry started walking towards the front door.  
  
         "Bye!" yelled Lavender.  
  
         As they went their ways mysterious things were going on. Like where were Ron and Hermione?As Harry soon found out they weren't in the common room, nor were they in the library. When Harry couldn't find them in any of the classes or in their dormitories he started to get worried. Just then Pansy Parkinson came down the hallway. Harry asked her if she had seen Ron or Hermione.   
  
         "I seen Hermione out by the lake earlier," she said.  
  
         "Did you see Ron?" Harry asked her.  
  
         "Well, he's was at Hagrid's when I last saw him." Said Pansy.  
  
         "Thanks, I gotta go find him." Harry said. "Bye now!"  
  
         (as he running away) "BYE!" (this is Pansy yelling)  
  
         When he arrived at Hagrid's, he practically ran over Hagrid coming out of his garden.  
  
         "Whoa, slow down ther 'arry, like to near 'ave run me over."Hagrid said.  
  
         " Sorry Hagrid, but I'm looking for Ron, Pansy said he was down here." said Harry.  
  
         "That he was, 'bout 'alf an hour ago 'arry." Hagrid said."When he left he 'eaded toward the greenhouse."  
  
         " Thank's Hagrid." Harry said and then started off.  
  
         As Harry went to the greenhouse he met Neville.  
  
         "Harry, have you seen Trevor?" Neville asked Harry.  
  
         "No, I haven't Neville." said Harry. "Have you seen Hermione lately?" he asked.  
  
         "She was up near the greenhouses a few minutes ago." said Neville.  
  
         "Thanks Neville."  
  
         When Harry arrived at the greenhouse he was surprised to see Ron and Her mione inside kissing.   
  
         "Oh, hello Harry, Where've you been?" asked Ron.  
  
         "That's what I wanted to ask you?" Harry yelled." I also want to ask you what are you doing?!?"  
  
         " Harry, we were just..." Hermione started.  
  
         "Hermione, I believe he can speak for himself." Said Harry. 


	2. Ron confesses

"Harry, we were just..."  
  
       "Just what, Ron? Making out?"  
  
       "Harry, it's not what you think!"  
  
       "Hermione, I believe I asked you to let him speak for himself?"  
  
       "Yes, but..."  
  
       "Harry, we were just...well, I guess you are right. I guess we were making out. But isn't a person allowed to make out with the person they love?"  
  
       "Love?? Ron, what do either of you two know about love??"  
  
       "I'm in love with Hermione, and she loves me too!"  
  
       "What does she know of love? She thought she was in love with Krum, but she didn't love him and she doesn't love you either!"  
  
       "Harry, that's not true! You know I loved Krum! I was heartbroken when he left me!"  
  
       


	3. Harry tells all

"Oh, were you really heartbroken? That's not what Mrytle told me."  
  
"You've been talking to Moaning Mrytle?" Hermione wailed as she saw the look on Harry's face for she knew her cover was about to be blown.  
  
"She was saying that after Krum dumped you, when you were always in her bathroom, supposedly crying over your loss, she overheard you talking to yourself saying that it didn't matter if Krum had dumped you, because you didn't care." At this statement Hermione's look turned from one of worry to one of indignant rage.  
  
"You know that's not true Harry!" she cried.  
  
Harry continued with his story, pointedly ignoring the outburst from Hermione. "Mrytle said that you were saying that it didn't matter because you had never liked him anyways; there was someone else you loved. Someone who you loved more than Krum, someone you love more than anyone. She said this person was the 'real' reason you broke up with Viktor, because you didn't want to lie anymore, you wanted to be with this person. When I asked her who this someone was Mrytle told me I wouldn't believe her, and I didn't...until now."  
  
"But Harry...," Ron shouted angrily, "I'm in love with Hermione, and she loves me just as much as I love her." Ron turns to look at Hermione. "Don't you Hermione?" When Hermione doesn't answer Ron turns sullenly towards Harry, "Well, Harry I guess you were right all along, but I still don't believe this is happening to us Hermione. Why would you let such love go? I loved you, and you threw it all away. You had the chance of a lifetime and you wasted it. Someday you'll see the error of your ways. Someday, Hermione, you'll see." With these words, Ron turned to leave, but just before he walked through the door, he turned to Harry and asked, "Harry who is this other person?" 


	4. Who is it?

Chapter 4~ Who is it?  
  
a/n: sorry my chapters have been so short and I gotten some complaints that people were confused at first, I'm sorry and I'll try to fix anything that's wrong if ya'll tell me what's wrong. Oh yea, also I can't write the end of chapter 4 till I get a name for Ron's true love. So if you have any suggestions feel free to email them to me at ginnyinabottle89@aol.com. Thanks and on with the story now...   
  
~*-*~*~*~*~  
  
Part One  
  
Harry looked at Ron, "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"  
  
"Yes. I'm quite sure that I can handle it. No matter who it is." Ron said glaring at Hermione. "As if I care anyway. I'm sure that they can't possibly love her as much as I do."  
  
"Well then," said Hermione, "would it bother you if the person that I betray you over, the person that I love, the person that I dumped Krum over; and I might add that I had quite strong feelings for him, but nothing compared to what I feel for Harry."  
  
"Harry?" Ron gasped. "Hermione, how could you? He's my best friend, I've known him forever, I..."  
  
"I've known him just as long as you have Ron, and I've always liked him. Almost as much as he likes me," interrupted Hermione.  
  
"But Hermione I DON'T like you!" shouted Harry. "That's what I told Myrtle and that's what I'm telling you because it's true. I don't like you Hermione. At least not as girlfriend material. Hermione, you're my friend, and I could never endanger our friendship." As Harry was talking Ron was trying to quietly leave the room unobserved, but before he could, Harry stopped him.  
  
"And Ron? I just now remembered, Lavender asked me to tell you she wants to talk to you about something later. She said it is important."  
  
"Well, I don't like Lavender." snapped Ron.  
  
"I didn't say anything about her liking you." Harry said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Well, I know that's what she wants to talk about, but I don't like her that way. I only like her as a friend. I've tried to make myself tell her that over and over again but she's always with her new friend."  
  
"Oh the new girl? She's cute." At these words Ron's ears started to turn red. Then his face turned red. "What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked just as it hit him. 'Ron liked the new girl.' "What was her name again?"  
  
~*-*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry ya'll, but that's all I can write for now. I'll finish it as soon as I get a good name and now to finally answer my faithful reviewers....  
  
*padfoot~dreamer* I like r/h too but it's gonna end soon in case you coulnd't tell. sorry! I'm working on making the chapters  
  
*missvivacious007* hey jane! thx foe reviewing! i'm writing and i'll try to get d/g maybe don't know if it'll work in tho. oh well. ttyl.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Two  
  
a/n: okay I got my name now-took me long enough-so on with the story.... Well... it'll start eventually. h/o I got it now. K. now I'm starting part 2 of chapter 4~  
  
*~*-*~*~*~*  
  
"Huh?" Ron gave Harry a confused glance. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious, Ron," Harry said. "You like Rachel. Any idiot could've figured that out. Don't know why I didn't see it before."  
  
"Rachel!?! Where ever did you get that idea?" Ron asked.   
  
"From you of course. Where else?" Harry looked at Ron. "How long have you liked her? And why didn't you tell me about her before?"  
  
"Because I knew that something like this would happen if I told you! Something always goes wrong when I tell you who I like. So I just decided not to tell you and everything was going fine until now...with Hermione and with Rachel! Why do you always screw up my life?"  
  
"Screw up your life?!?" yelled Harry. "How did I screw up your life? You're the one who tells someone he loves them and then the next minute confesses his love for someone else! I'm not the one who screwed up your life. You are!!" With these last words Harry furiously fled from the room. He walked down to the lake hoping to find a place to relax and be alone with his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'At last.' Thought Harry. 'I can think in peace without those two yelling at me every second.' Just then Lavender came and sat down beside him. She looked at him and then at the ground and then back at him. 'Oh great. Now she'll want to know why Ron hasn't come to talk to her yet.'  
  
"Hi Lavender. What are you doing out here now. Shouldn't you be talking to Ron?"  
  
"Well Harry, I would be talking to him except that I can't find him. I thought you said you were going to tell him that I wanted to talk to him in the library."  
  
"I did say that, and I did tell him that you wanted to talk to him. It's not my fault if he didn't come find you. He must have had something that he thought was more important to do."  
  
"Something more important than talking to me?" squealed Lavender. "What could be more important than talking to me?"  
  
"Well, I don't know Lavender. I can't control what he does! I wish people could understand that! I can't control peoples' actions, so they should stop yelling at me for things that I can't control!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry, I wasn't yelling at you! It's just that you don't understand how I feel about him. If you can't even listen to me then I'll just go find someone who will."   
  
"Well, I don't know Lavender. I can't control what he does! I wish people could understand that! I can't control peoples' actions, so they should stop yelling at me for things that I can't control!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry, I wasn't yelling at you! It's just that you don't understand how I feel about him. If you can't even listen to me then I'll just go find someone who will."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just as Lavender was leaving the oak tree she noticed Hermione in the distance. 'Ah ha,' she thought. 'Hermione will listen to me.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok now, i'm finally finished with this chapter!!! *yay* took me long enough. sorry it took so long. lol! this is a relly interesting chapter and the next one only gets better. now to reply to my faithful reviewers once again.  
  
*padfoot~dreamer* You were right!! it was Harry. how did you know? lol! was i that obvious? and george says that he'd love to sing a song with barney sometime. jus holler and he'll come sing. he's got a song or two up his sleeves. *wait a minute george, you don't have any sleeves! you're just a voice!* lol! sorry bout that. george has absolutely no manners. *oh so now you're sorry huh?* but he's says he's sorry for being so rude to you and that he loves your story too. well, thanks for sticking with me through my awful story and for supporting me. g2g now. keep reading. (and reviewing! *evil grin* lol!) bye!  
  
*Line-From Denmark* sorry line, but the r/hr isn't going to last much longer. sorry!!   
  
*ilovetheweasleys* sorry it's so rushed. i'll try to set a better pace from now on. k? thanks for reading tho and if you think anything else is wrong us speak up! bye and keep r&r!! :)  
  
*icy*splash* i'm soo sorry bout the suspense but it keeps you coming back doesn't it? i'm glad you like r/hr but it's gotta end eventually after all, he DOES have a secret love. lol! :) thx for R&R.   
  
ok now that that's all done i'm gonna post. (It's been forever! lol!) 


End file.
